The present invention relates to cotton harvesters, and more specifically to a cotton harvester basket and structure for cleaning debris from the basket.
A cotton harvester typically includes row harvesting units transversely spaced at the forward end of a frame with cotton conveying ducts extending rearwardly and upwardly from the units to a basket supported on the frame. Air directed into the ducts propels harvested cotton and trash from the units to the basket. Grate structure on top of the basket permits much of the trash to be blown out of the basket while retaining the harvested cotton within the basket. Often a considerable amount of unsightly trash accumulates on the basket top rearwardly of the grate structure. If not removed, the trash can fall into the cotton receiving vehicle or module builder during the dump cycle. The increased trash content can reduce the price that the farmer receives for his cotton. Previously to alleviate the trash build-up problem, the operator had to manually clear the accumulated material from the top. Such a procedure is time-consuming and inconvenient, and often is left undone so that excess trash gets into the cotton.